Hafan y Mor
Hafan y Mor is a Haven Holidays park located in Pwllheli. The park used to be owned by Butlins but was converted into Haven in 1998. Biography "Looking for a bit more? We have action galore in our large, gently undulating park on the Llyn Peninsula. Think deserted beaches, wild flowers and the Snowdonia National Park. Inside our park we have so many fun activities, including Aerial Adventure! But with gardens, woodland walks and our own pebbly beach, you might choose to do - nothing at all." Info found at: here Activities * Adventure Golf * Kart Hire * Segways * Target Shooting * Multi-Sports Court * Aerial Adventure * Archery Coaching * Fencing Coaching * NEW for 2015 - Football Academy * Badminton * FunWorks Amusements * Indoor SportsDrome * Roller Disco * Inflatable Soft Play Area * Pool Tables * Learn2Bike * Mini Sports * Outdoor Play Area * Go Karts * Pedalos * NEW for 2015 - Pic 'n' Paint Pottery * Seaside Games * Adventure Trails * Nature Trail * Sand Art * Nature Rockz * Go Explore * Bushcraft * Natural Playgrounds * Sandcastle Making * NEW for 2015 - Rock Pooling * NEW for 2015 - Pond Dipping * NEW for 2015 - Stone Skimming Tournament Water & Fun Activities * Aqua Gliders * NEW for 2015 - Aqua ZStomp * AquaJets * Junior Pool Party * Learn2Swim * Pool Kayaking * Pool Party * Turbo Paddlers * Water Confidence * Water Walkers Swimming pool information "Turquoise pools, waterslides, white tipped surf – we just love being surrounded by water. Our indoor pool is heated and you will love all the waterslides, flumes and the wave machine - great for those rainy days. Take a swim or join the kids on our slides, or grab some time on our Aqua Gliders! We even have some paddling areas for toddlers." Info found at: here 'Flumes' Red Flume: The red flume is the fastest of the three flumes, it is the first flume to end on the left of the finish swimming pool. Yellow Flume: The yellow flume, is the second fastest of the three flumes,it is the middel flume (second flume) to come out into the finish swimming pool. Blue Flume: The blue flume is the slowest of the three flumes,it is the the last flume (third flume on the right) to come out into the finish swimming pool. 'Mini paddling pool' For children under the age of 5 years,there is a mini paddling pool filled with slides,ect. 'Wave pool' Is a pool that goes off with rapid waves every 1 hour it has a break. 'Bounce pool' Is a pool mostly not in-use,but it is a pool that has bouncy water in it. 'Rapids' The rapids have a strong current that drags you around in a circle continuesly until closing hours for the rapids.You need to push rapidly against the strong current to get through the exit (entance, as well), which has water pouring down from the stand of the exit/entrance. 'Thin pool' The thin pool goes around from one end of the bounce pool to the other. Gallery For the gallery of Hafan' 'y Mor, click here! Map For the map of Hafan y Mor click here! Trivia *Hafan y Mor is one of three parks located in North Wales, the other two being Greenacres and Presthaven. Category:North Wales parks Category:Hafan y Mor Category:Haven Holidays Category:Parks Category:Haven Holidays parks Category:H Category:Park pages Category:North Wales Category:Under Construction Category:Butlins